The Snake And The Hunter
by fandoms.exe
Summary: Something has been killing locals. Something that wasn't human. Will feels that it's his responsibility to figure out what. Rated M for descriptions of violence, language and possible adult themes later on
1. Chapter One: The Note

l **Author's Note:** Okay I'll keep this brief. This is a fic for a Hannibal AU I created. In short, Hannibal is a naga/snake person who feeds on humans to keep his feral urges at bay. Will is a hunter/monster hunter who decides to hunt down Hannibal. This will be a _Hannigram_ fic later on. Read at your own risk.

Chapter One: The Note

Will sighed softly through his nose, watching the first few fluffy snowflakes float gracefully to the ground. A soft smile slowly stretched across his face.

He loved this time of year before all the leaves change from their beautiful vibrant reds, oranges, and yellows to the ugly rotting shades of brown. Will also loved the way everything smelt. The crisp autumn air that hinted towards winter's coming, and the pies left on windowsill's to cool. The smell of steaks cooking on charcoal barbeques. The spices cooked into Thanksgiving dinners, and the burning of wood stoves.

Though Will's small bit of joy didn't last long.

Warming his hands on a fresh cup of coffee, Will took a sip, watching as the paperboy rode by on his bike, tossing the paper vaguely in the direction of Will's house.

 _'Must be getting a head start on his day. The sun rose less than an hour ago,'_ he hummed thoughtfully as the boy disappeared into the distance.

Now, Will was a good detective, but at this very moment, his focus was on the snow that was quickly gathering on the ground rather than the fact that the paperboy seemed to be in a bit of a fearful rush. The paper that he had thrown didn't even land on his porch like usual. Instead, it lay in the grass slowly getting buried by the rapidly falling snow.

With a short yawn, Will moved from his spot in front of the window, to go and get the morning paper but to his surprise, it wasn't there waiting on the porch for him when he opened the door. Confused, Will looked around, trying to find where it may have landed. That's when his eyes drifted across the lump in the snow.

 _'Weird. . . Never missed my house by this much,'_ Will thought, a bit confused as he made his way over to the lump and uncovered the morning paper. Will had only just re-entered his house when he noticed the note carefully tucked into the bag that was meant to keep the morning paper dry. A piece of lined paper clearly ripped out of a notebook was hastily written on in fearful scribbles that were almost illegible. What Will read made the blood drain from his face.

 **Something is after me**

 **I'm scared**

 **Please help me**

Will dropped the bag containing the morning paper and the note as he ran to get his things. As the bag hit the floor, the morning paper was ejected from the bag, the pages becoming mixed up and making a mess of the floor. Once the many pages had finally floated to the floor, the front page lay atop the mass of paper, the headline screaming boldly at anyone who could see it. The headline upon the front page read as follows:

 _Local teen found cannibalized in the woods_

 **Footnote:** I know this isn't long but it's only the first chapter, I didn't want it to drag on forever. Other chapters will definitely be longer. (I apologize for constantly editing this.)


	2. Chapter Two: Trails Of Unknown Creatures

Chapter Two: Trails Of Unknown Creatures

Only moments after receiving the note Will was inside pulling on his clothes and grabbing his gun, car keys and wallet before rushing out the door to get in his car. He needed to catch up with the paperboy and make sure he was safe.

Minutes later Will was speeding down the road, eyes darting around for any sign of the paperboy along the way. He needed to find him before something happened to him.

In his rush, he almost missed it as he sped his way down the road. A bike lay deserted in the slush-filled ditch. Will slammed his foot down on the breaks, his car screeching to a stop. Oh god. He might be too late. Will parked the car and jumped out, almost tripping over himself as he ran over to the bike.

The bike was tossed into the ditch, handlebars and seat buried in the slush, tires still spinning. The newly fallen snow around it was trampled down and tossed about which were clear signs of a struggle. The only good news was that it was recent which means the boy and whoever or whatever took him couldn't be far.

While Will was observing the snow, he noticed some odd markings. They were similar to the markings snakes made in the dirt but much, much larger. What kind of creature could make these kinds of marks? Guess he'd be finding out soon seeing as that was most likely the thing that took the boy.

With a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach, Will cautiously took a step towards the direction that the markings were pointing him in. He needed to be both fast and cautious, which meant he'd need his gun. Thankfully Will had tucked it into the back of his pants so he wouldn't forget it in the car if he needed to rush after anything. He removed it and looked at it for a moment. It was a .45 magnum that he had made adjustments to. It wasn't much but it at least should be enough to slow the creature down while he got the boy to safety. Maybe he'd even kill it.

Will huffed softly to himself and started running along the trail. There wasn't any sign of footprints. Perhaps this thing had arms and was carrying him? Will shivered and shook the other possibility of what may have happened out of his mind. He needed to focus on catching up to this thing. Based on the patterns of the trail it was moving fast. A feeling of dread filled Will as he ran, making him wonder once again if he was too late to save the boy.

'No,' he told himself, turning his focus on keeping his breathing even and steady, enabling him to run for longer without break. His legs were burning a bit now.

Up ahead Will could see the faint outline of vaguely human shape but its movements were odd and not remotely human.

Could this possibly be the same thing that was chasing the boy? It seemed so elegant and harmless and beautiful. Surely this creature couldn't be capable of anything terrible, could it?

Something about the creature drew Will towards it. Perhaps it was its smooth movements or maybe the soft voice he could hear drifting towards his ears. He couldn't be sure but didn't bother thinking too much about it. Even from afar the creature's allure was strong and Will couldn't fight against it. His mind went blank and a warm fuzzy feeling surrounded him. The only other thing he was aware of was the fact that he was now full blow sprinting towards the creature.

As he drew near he could almost make out the creature's face and body. The head, arms and torso were that of a human but everything below the hips was snake-like. The tail slithered to and fro in the most mesmerizing way, Will's eyes couldn't help but follow it's movements. By now he was close enough to see the stunning face of the creature. It's strong jaw and sharp cheekbones. It was beautiful.

While Will was in this trance-like state he had zoned out from his surroundings, which isn't a good thing seeing as he was in the woods. While he was distracted by looking at the creature's face his foot got caught on a lot and he went crashing down to the ground face first. The impact actually broke his trance and he regained his conscious mind. Now with his head no longer feeling like it was in the clouds, Will could finally think straight.

It was dark out now and Will wasn't sure how much time has passed. He had a splitting headache and wanted to do nothing more than curl up and sleep for a while. But he couldn't do that now. Well, his mind knew he couldn't but his body had other ideas. He wasn't sure how long he laid there for, slowly drifting away into the sleep his shivering and cold body wanted and his mind was fighting. And just before the darkness of sleep consumed him, he saw something moving towards him.

 _(Hey guys, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. I apologize for taking so long to finish it but I do hope y'all enjoy it anyway. I'm hoping to have the next chapter out sooner rather than later but well we don't always get what we want. Anyway, I'll try to work on the next chapter soon, see you guys!)_


End file.
